In A Jam (Precure Version)
Cure Princess has just finished decorating her bedroom with Happy Precure Band memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Cure Princess turns on her TV and watches a performance by the band, which consists of: Cure Lovely, Cure Happy, and Cure Beauty. During the performance, however, Cure Beauty accidentally knocks a glass of water over on her amp, which humorously electrocutes her, and she soon disintegrates. Cure Magical, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city announcing auditions for a new band member. Cure Princess comes across one and becomes excited at the thought of becoming a rock star. She goes to the music store and tells Cure Mofurun, the clerk, that she'd like to buy the six-string guitar in the window. When Cure Mofurun rings her up, however, Cure Princess realizes she has no money and can't complete the transaction. Cure Princess sadly walks down the street, when she comes across Cure Miracle, who is holding a coin and has a bandage wrapped around one of her arms. Cure Princess asks Cure Miracle where she got the money, and Cure Miracle points her to a bloodmobile parked on the side of the road. Cure Princess enters and tells Cure Felice, who works in the mobile, that she'd like to donate some blood. At first Cure Felice misses Cure Princess's arm with the needle, stabbing the chair and unknowingly filling the IV with chair cushioning. When Cure Felice readies a second blood pack, however, she hits Cure Princess's arm. Unfortunately, it takes her many tries to find a vein as she stabs Cure Princess's arm numerous times, moves the needle around in her arm, and even breaks a needle off in her arm. Eventually Cure Felice gets it right and a whimpering Cure Princess sadly watches her blood flow into the IV pack. Cure Princess later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from her blood loss. She notices, however, that Cure Felice gave her a button that broke off from her lab coat instead of a coin. Cure Princess goes back into the bloodmobile to tell to Cure Felice about the mix-up, who has begun sewing a coin on her lab coat where the button should be. Misunderstanding Cure Princess's remark, Cure Felice gestures Cure Princess back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Cure Princess is sickly pale and low on blood. Nevertheless, she is happy when she finally receives her money. At the auditions Cure Princess runs in, hugging her new guitar, to stand in line behind Cure Miracle. Cure Miracle pulls out a flute-shaped lollipop and plays some notes on it before eating it, laughing, and jittering off. Next, Cure Peace wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Cure Princess is called on next and she walks to the center of the stage. Though initially impressed by her stage presence, the band cringes when Cure Princess begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Cure Princess strikes a note towards the end of her audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of her eyes in half. Cure Lovely hires Cure Princess on the spot, much to Cure Happy and Cure Magical's confusion. Cure Lovely's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, as Cure Princess is now dressed up like Cure Beauty with an eye patch and a dress. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Cure Princess seeming to have improved her playing ability. As she dances around the stage, however, the cord from her guitar to her amp gets disconnected and lets out some static. she plugs it back in, but soon realizes that her guitar isn't playing anymore. She runs over to the controls offstage and begins playing with the lights and audio One of the switches on the control panel turns on colored lights that begin flashing onstage, confusing Cure Magical and causing Cure Happy to have a seizure. Seeing Cure Happy shaking on the floor, Cure Magical puts a pair of cymbals in Cure Happy's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue off, but the metal causes Cure Happy to chip her teeth. Cure Princess turns the flashing lights off and Cure Happy manages to stand up, dizzy and disoriented. As Cure Happy begins stumbling around, Cure Princess briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Cure Happy has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the cymbals still in her mouth. Cure Magical tries to grab her, but without a hand to grab, Cure Happy falls over the edge and her head is sliced in half by the cymbals. Angry, Cure Magical storms over to the controls while Cure Princess, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Cure Magical trips over the cord to Cure Princess's guitar and flies face first into the controls, where her tongue is caught in the recording reel of the machine where the audio recording tape is. As her tongue is pulled into the machine, Cure Magical struggles to pull it out, and she accidentally steps on a button which increases the tempo of the music, forcing Cure Lovely to strum faster. As Cure Magical's tongue reaches its limit, her organs and spinal cord are slowly pulled out of her body as Cure Magical lets out cries of pain. Cure Lovely, meanwhile, continues strumming rapidly, causing her arm to begin wearing down from the friction until it's nothing but a nub. Cure Princess then jumps on stage, while offstage Cure Magical's rotating organs turn up the volume of the amps. Cure Princess, not knowing about the volume increase, strums her guitar once. The intense volume flings Cure Princess offstage and causes Cure Lovely's body to burst and explode. Cure Felice arrives in the bloodmobile with a cooler, ready to administer some blood to Cure Princess. Unfortunately, the IV she uses is the one that has the chair cushioning in it and, despite Cure Princess' screams of pain, Cure Felice continues administering the cushioning. Cure Princess's body bloats up to the size of a recliner, which Cure Felice proceeds to sit down and relax on. As the episode ends, Cure Felice pulls Cure Princess's arm which makes her legs stick out like a footstool. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Rainbowsandra's episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Fan Episodes